A love story
by Delete911911
Summary: Just read it no time for a summery


APRIL

Ok to settle this whole fight out Rainbow did it.

I know I never thought I would like Donnie but know I do.

He was always kind to me and took care of me

So he liked me first.

But then SHE came along and took him away from me.

RANBOW DASH

Ok first of all I did NOTHING!

April over here accused me of stealing her guy!

Since when did she care about him?

Ever since I meet Donnie I liked him

Weird I never thought I'd like a nerd

But anyway I did NOTHING!

STORY

Ever since the gang found out Donnie and Kari were from different worlds things have gone better.

Still them being siblings was still strange.

But shredder and splinter have become friends…sort of.

And Donnie's half brother jays ex girlfriend Eris's new team member Applejack had some friends that to the turtles were pretty cool and hot helped keep the krang population low.

Also April had to admit she started to have a little crush on Donnie

He was a human (Like the rest of the Ninja and pony teams) he was cute looking, and he had super powers.

But Donnie had his eyes set on another girl

Rainbow dash.

She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen

With her rainbow hair and her super speed

He fell head over heels for her.

At The Lair

Fluttershy was cuddling with Ralph on the couch

Mikey and Pinkiepie where acting crazy as usual

And Leo was just staring at Kari reading a Brawling magazine

Donnie however was watching Rainbow beating Leo's high score.

Kari saw Donnie watching rainbow and knew this was the perfect time to tease her little brother.

"Dose my little brother have a crush" She teased

"Maybe I do maybe I don't "He smiled

"Rainbow huh?" she asked

Donnie didn't answer

"You don't have a chance" She teased

"I have a better chance with her then you do with Mordecai" He smiled

Kari mumbled something under her breath and went back to reading her magazine

"Who's Mordecai?" Leo asked

"Some guy my sister had a crush on" Donnie answered

"Do not" Kari yelled

"Right you like somebody else" Donnie teased

Kari gave him the "if you say another word I'll kill you face"

"Who do you like?" Mikey asked

"No one" she said holding her magazine up to her face to hid her blushing

"Well she dose like someone I know" Donnie said

"Tell me who!" Leo yelled grabbing Donnie's shirt

"Hey man let him go" Rainbow demanded

"Looks like your girlfriends saving you know Don" Kari said to get some revenge

"She's not my girlfriend!" Donnie yelled Blushing

LATER

"Hey bro sorry for embarrassing you back there" Kari apologized

"No I started it so I deserved it" Donnie said

"No I was trying to tease you I deserved it" She said

"Ah good siblings your to each other" master splinter said

"Well we both lived on the streets when we were young" Kari started

"How did you survive?" Shredder asked

"We worked together to get food and fight off gang members" Donnie continued

"Then Shira found us and gave us a home" Kari said with a smile

"A bad begging but a good ending" splinter said

"Wow don didn't know you had a rough start" Rainbow said

"Ya well together we survived" Kari said punching her brother arm

"Hey Rainbow!" Donnie said catching up to her

"I've got two tickets to a brawling match and Kari has other plans tonight, so I was wondering…" Donnie said blushing

"If you would like to go" He smiled

"Like a date?" Rainbow said blushing

"Umm…yes" he said

"SURE I'd love too!" she yelled

"I'll go get ready right now" she said running to her room

"YES!" Donnie yelled

"I've got a date with girl of my dreams!" He screamed not know April was standing there the whole time

After hearing that April was full of anger with Rainbow dash and ran to Rainbows room

"Thank you so much Kari" Donnie said giving his sister a hug

"Hey bro what are big sisters for?" Kari said

"By the ways where are you going tonight?" he asked

"Leo invited me to come with him to that Japanese restaurant "she said

"With the other guys?" he asked

"No just me and him" she said

"Oh so a date with your crush" Donnie said with a devilish grin

"Oh shut Donnie" she said

MEANWHILE

Dash was getting all ready for her date with Donnie when April came to her room

"Hey April what's up?" she asked

"Nothing much just you taking Donnie away from me!" she yelled

"What do mean?" she asked

"You know what I mean you're going out with Donnie!" she said pointing her finger

"It's not like you ever liked him. You and Casey are-"

"Not together!" she yelled

"Well I'm going out with him and there's nothing you can do about it!" Dash yelled

"What are you guys yelling about" Donnie asked

April and Dash glared at each other

"Nothing" they both said

"Ok. Dash you ready?" he asked

"Ya lets go" she said

After the two left April thought about Donnie

Did she really like him?

Did she treat him fairly?

Did she want to kill Dash?

Yes

Later at Pride University (A school for all ages and grade levels)

"Hey Kari how was your date" Donnie asked his older sister

"It was amazing" she said in a trance

"What" Donnie asked confused

"I-I mean it wasn't a date" she said blushing

"Right" Donnie winked at her

"Speaking about dates" she started

"How was yours?"

"Good Rainbow really enjoyed the main event" he said with a smile

"Who fought?"

"Snake and Link, man best fight ever!" he yelled

"Who won?" Kari asked interested

"Link by miracle" he said

"Hey I heard Dash and April fought about you last night" she said

"Why" he asked

"Apparently April likes you and hates dash now since you asked her out" she explained

"Oh" he said with a frown

"Don you need to make a decision April or Rainbow"

LATER

"April we need to talk" Donnie said

"Ok what about" she asked

"About me and you" he said

"Look April I may have liked you in the past but you rejected me and broke my heart. And now that I have dash you want me all of the sudden" He said

"Donnie I like you and I want to be with you!" April said

"April look I don't love you anymore I'm in love with dash and I want you to accept that" he said

April's heart broke into pieces

"So I'd like you to stay away from dash and me" he said

"But we'll still be friends" he smiled

After that he walked away

LATER

"So you chose me?" Rainbow asked

"Yes and April will agreed to stay out of it" he smiled

"Thanks Donnie" she said

And the two kissed

LATER (again)

April never wanted to get over Donnie and decided to try to get him someday

Whenever she could


End file.
